SinceForever
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Emily has loved Hanna for as long as she can remember but has never had the guts to express her feelings. 3-shot. There's no -A and the girls are not all friends at first.
1. Freshman Year

**A/N: I never uploaded this so...I figured why not. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Holy….Okay just breathe…It's not anything to get excited about I mean…who am I kidding?! It's freaking Hanna Marin…sitting in front of me… Okay breathe. In…Out…In…Out. She's so beautiful. I've been in love with her since…third grade. I know that's a little young but this is love, I know it. I can't believe that in my first period history class, there sits Hanna Marin in all her glory…and she's sitting right in front of me…

Am I dreaming? I've had dreams like this…I sigh to myself and close my eyes. Why was I even excited? It's not like I'm going to talk to her. I've been trying for years. Once I asked her to borrow a pencil…I doubt she even knows my name. I definitely don't stand a chance now.. We're in high school and Hanna is already one of the most popular girls in school. Perks of knowing Allison Dilaurentis I guess…I didn't think perks even came with that. .

She's so beautiful…I can't help but stare. The back of her head is the most magnificent thing I've ever seen. I wish I just had the guts to talk to her. Just one simple conversation…she doesn't have to even like me the way I like her. I just want to know her. Does she like to read? What's her favorite subject and what gives her a hard time? What's her middle name?

The bell rings and everyone takes their seats. I didn't see Spencer walk in…hm. Spencer Hastings has hated my guts ever since second grade when I beat her in the Spelling Bee. Every time I pass her she still glares at me. To make it worse, she's best friends with Hanna.

I sit back in my chair and look out the window as Mr. Wilson begins to talk. I don't really listen in history. I thank those dead people that constructed our country but…they're dead. Also, I know it won't be too hard for me to catch up.

I feel my thigh vibrate and slyly pull phone out of my pocket. Mr. Wilson doesn't joke about cellphones in class. I look at the new message from Aria.

 _ **Are you hyperventilating? I can hear you from my seat lol.**_ I read. I shake my head and look across the room to Aria who's snickering to herself.

Aria is my best friend and has been since like…birth. We've been neighbors for longer than I can remember. Aria's the first person I told I liked girls too. She was so awesome about it, it encouraged me to accept myself but I still haven't told my parents. I know the end result of that so I'm going to hold off on it.

Aria figured out my crush, I didn't really have to tell her. She's been pushing me to pursue it but I just…I can't. Hanna probably hates me by default because of Spencer.

I roll my eyes at Aria and quickly type out a response.

 _ **Pay attention to class. We don't need you failing already, do we?**_

Before I know it, class is over and I'm gathering my things to get to my next period class when Aria walks over to me.

"What do you have next?" She asks as I throw my book bag over my shoulder.

"Umm…Math, I think. What about you?" I ask as we walk towards the door.

"English. I heard there's some new teacher teaching this one." Aria says as she looks down at her schedule.

"Yeah me too. Hopefully this quarter, English won't put me to sleep." I say.

"Agreed, and I actually like English so how is it that one teacher can ruin it for me?" Aria says as she leaves the classroom. I snicker and shake my head.

"Maybe the new teacher has potential. Have hope." I tell her and she shrugs her shoulders.

"So how did the try out go?"

"Amazing actually. I'm on the team." I tell her and her face lights up. I went to the try outs for the swim team yesterday. I had been training and practicing all summer.

"Congratulations Em!" Aria says excitedly and gives me a side hug. I hug her back and smile.

"Thanks Aria." We keep walking and I stop in front of my next class.

"This is me. I'll see you at lunch?" Aria nods and waves to me before leaving.

No one is even in here yet. Just me so I stand by the door. I hate empty classrooms. I pull my phone out and text Aria because I forgot to ask her if she's coming over today after school. I don't know why I ask though, she's always at my house.

"Ugh." I hear and lift my eyes from my screen. My heart flutters and I gulp as I look at Hanna Marin standing before me. She has this class too?! Breathe…In…Out…

"Y-y-you okak?" I stutter out. Oh god… Do not blush! DO NOT.

Hanna looks at me and I can feel my breath quicken. She rolls her eyes then sighs.

"I hate empty classrooms. This is why I come late but if I get another tardy my mom is going to kill me." God she's pretty when she's frustrated. Okay…Emily this is your shot. Your shot to be noticed. Your shot at Hanna knowing your name…Say something!

"Yeah, me too and someone like you shouldn't have to wait for other people." I say…why did I say that? What does that even mean? Hanna looks at me with one eyebrow raised…sort of confused.

"People like me?" She asks and I gulp.

"I – uh…yeah." Oh god, kill me!

"What do you mean?" She asks and I feel my cheeks ignite into huge flames…

"Um…I don't…I don't know…" I mumble.

"Pretty…" I say lowly and Hanna cracks a small smile but still looks confused. She doesn't say anything though then walks in the classroom.

Real smooth Emily, Real smooth.


	2. Sophmore Year

Freshman year flew by, like blink of an eye fast. I wish all of high school were that fast…Swimming is going awesome now. I'm captain of the team and my parents are super proud which makes me proud. I still haven't told them I'm gay but I do have a girlfriend now. Since we live in a small town, no one knows we're dating but Aria and some of Maya's friends.

I met Maya over the summer. She moved in across the street from my house and when I went over to introduce myself to her, I fell for her. There was just something about her…something so free and light. I needed that in my life and when she kissed me, I knew I'd finally have that.

We've been together six months now and she's amazing. There's one issue though…she wants me to come out to my parents. Maya doesn't really want to hide and I get that…I'm just not ready…

Maya doesn't push it too much…so we're in a good place. I'm happy with her. As I walk down the hallway I look for her by her locker but she isn't there. We normally meet there right after class. I continue walking and then text Maya asking where she is. Before I reach her locker I smash into someone and my phone flies out of my hands along with papers flying in the air.

"Shit! Sorry." I hear from above me. I reach down and grab my phone and help the girl grab her papers.

"No problem it was my fault. There should be a law against people texting and walking." I hear her giggle as I grab the last of her papers.

"I don't want to live in a world where texting while walking is a crime. I don't think I'll look good in orange." I chuckle as I stand and put my arm out to hand…HANNA MARIN! I was talking to Hanna Marin! I bumped into Hanna Marin! Hanna chuckles and I feel my heart melt as I look at those beautifully deep dimples. I smile shyly as she takes the papers from my hands.

"Sorry." She shakes her head.

"It's fine. Thanks…um…it's Emily right?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Thanks Emily. I'll see you around." She says then walks off.

She knows my name? She knows…My name?! She knows my name! She knows my name! SHE KNOWS MY NAME! I want to do backflips, jump up and down, run all over the school and yell Hanna Marin knows my name! But I settle for a smile and an erratic heartbeat. God, today is a good day…

 **Summer**

I'm so glad I can finally relax, swim and spend time with Aria without having to worry about homework. Maya and I didn't last very long. Only about seven and a half months. I can't say I didn't see it coming. Maya couldn't hide and I didn't want to make her to we decided to end it, though we're still friends. It still hurts…pretty bad but it might be the right thing to do. We were just too different…and I still have feelings for Hanna. I'm starting to think I may need professional help. I don't even KNOW her…why am I so stuck on her? Whatever, I'll get over it…I hope.

After I bumped into Hanna, she'd say hi to me in the hall or wave but we haven't actually talked. Hanna's dating some guy named Caleb anyway so I definitely stand no chance. Hanna's straight and I should just face it.

"What are you thinking about?" I hear Aria ask me. We're outside sitting on my porch trying to figure out what to do today.

"Nothing." I shake my head and Aria rolls her eyes.

"Everything okay? Is it Maya?" I shake my head again.

"Your parents?" Wrong again. Aria grabs my legs and turns me towards her.

"What's up Em?" I just shake my head again and she sighs.

"Let's go to the beach. Plenty eye candy." I shrug and stand.

"I'll go get our swim suits." Yes Aria has clothes at my house. She practically moved in this summer.

Before I turn to walk in the house I hear laughter and look to my left to see Hanna and Spencer walking and laughing about something. Just what I need…to see Hanna.

"Hey look who it is!" I hear Hanna say and I avert eye contact. Is she…is she talking to me?

"Emily!" She says and I start to lose feeling in my legs. I smile at her and wave. Hanna smiles and waves me over to her. I look at Aria and Aria looks at me. I gulp. I don't even need to tell Aria to follow me because as I leave the porch, she's two feet behind me.

When I reach Hanna and Spencer I smile at them again.

"Hey." I say and Spencer looks at me and smiles.

"What are you guys up to today?" Hanna asks.

"We were going to just hang out at the beach." Hanna's eyes light up and she flashes me a smile.

"Mind if we join?" she asks.

"The more the merrier." Aria says.

"Cool. We'll just go grab our stuff and be back in 30. That work?" Spencer asks and I nod my head. They walk away to leave and I look at Aria dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" I ask and Aria just smirks at me.

"What you just witnessed was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Now come on, we're going to the beach!" Aria runs off to the house and follow behind. Why would Hanna want to even come with us? With me? Anywhere….?

We caught up with some other people from school at the beach and the next thing you know, it's a bonfire. Well…that escalated quickly. Everyone's dancing and having fun and I'm sitting by the fire drinking water and thinking.

I'm not too sure how much of this is reality. Hanna has been….talking to me. Like actually talking to me and it's so surprising. I don't get why…I go to the other side of the fire and sit in the sand. Now, I'm not sure I can have a friendship with Hanna until I'm over her. I love that we've been together but hearing her talk about boys is driving me insane. She and Caleb aren't together anymore so I don't have to hear about that but…I don't know…I'd rather stay away from her which doesn't make sense because I've been dreaming of this moment since…forever.

"What are you thinking about?" I hear someone say next to me. I look over to see Hanna sitting down next to me in the sand.

"Nothing." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Is it something serious?" I shake my head.

"Well…if you want to talk, I'm here." I give her a small smile and she moves closer to me.

"You wanna know something?" She says but I can barely hear her over the blood rushing to my ears. Hanna is still in her bathing suit and so am I…and our thighs are touching.

"We don't know each other very well at all but…I feel like I can talk to you. Confide in you. And to be honest…it's creeping me out." She laughs a bit at the end.

"I do know how to keep a secret." I say. Hanna smiles and stares at the fire.

"Do you ever feel like you fade into the background?" She asks and I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion as she looks back at me.

"Like…do you feel like no one ever…knows you. Like…you're Emily, overall good girl, captain of the swim team…you know…labels…" I get what she's getting at now.

"Yeah…I know how that feels. Like…people just expect thing from you because of your title and don't know or care if that's what you want to do, how you really feel, or even if it's something you even care about." Hanna nods.

"I'm not the bitch people make me out to be. They think because I'm friends with Allison that'll I'll kill them socially or something. I just…I'm tired of being looked at as a minion. I want to be Hanna Marin…the aspiring fashion designer who has a brain of her own…you know?" I nod my head because I have nothing to say.

I never thought I'd have a deep conversation like the one I just had with Hanna. We honestly just talked for hours about the deepest things. Normally I would say this was weird but it felt right. I felt like I could confide in her just like she felt she could confide in me. Aria may have been right…this may be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Junior Year

"Emily. It's time to grow some balls and go all out!" Aria says as we lay on her bed playing Uno. I roll my eyes.

"Hanna is as straight as they come." I say and Aria sits up.

"Pardon my language but, fuck that! The only way you're going to get anywhere is if you tell this girl how you feel. Whatever happens, happens but at least you'll know! Tell her or I will!" Someone is upset.

"I don't know how to just say…'I'm in love with you'. Girls don't get the girl of their dreams in reality. In reality…the dream girl is straight! "I say and Aria sighs.

Hanna and I have been friends ever since last summer, and I could even say we're close friends and I'm not going to ruin that.

"I'm going to kill." I chuckle softly and Aria runs her hand through her hair.

"Fine. Be stuck in the friend zone all your life. I tried to help.

"Yeah yeah…and by the way…Uno!" I say as I throw down my second to last card.

"Shit!" I laugh at Aria. She's such a sore loser.

* * *

I'm walking to my geography class with my friend Marcus. Marcus is a linebacker for our football team and we've had the some classes for the last year and a half. He looks completely Hispanic but he's half African American. Marcus is 6'4 and at least 250 if not more, and its solid muscle so yes, you can say he's a ladies man.

"So I heard Jeremy is gonna ask Hanna Marin out." He says as we walk.

"Quarterback Jeremy? Jeremy Walls? Super handsome, gets any girl he wants, Jeremy Walls?" Marcus chuckles and nods.

"Yeah I guess. He's been crushing on her hard for like ever. You think he'd have a shot?" Of course he'd have a shot! Fuck! No! No! Just no! He can't ask her out! They can't date! They just…they can't! No…no…I give up…

"Probably…" I tell him and watch the tiles on the floor as I walk to class with a broken heart.

I'm meeting Hanna after school to help her study for her test this Thursday. I've been down all day and I don't want to go because she's going to try to pry it out of me. I guess I'm going to have to learn to act today. I ring the doorbell and Hanna opens the door…one more major negative to our friendship…she's comfortable around me. Since she's comfortable around me, she dressed comfortably which is why she's in pajama shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank top with her hair in a ponytail. She always look the most beautiful to me this way.

"Hey Em." She says as she hugs me. I hug her back and inhale my favorite scent…Hanna.

"Hey Han. You ready to get to work?"

"No but that's not optional." She grabs my hand and leads me up to her bedroom. I walk in and sit my book bag down.

"Your mom here?" I ask. Hanna sits on the bed next to her books and shakes her head.

"Nope. Just left. So it's just me and you." I nod my head and sit on the opposite side of the bed.

"Alright. So how much do you know?"

"About what?" Hanna asks and I chuckle.

"Math."

"Oh! Um…nothing. Like why are there letters in math? Math is supposed to be NUMBERS." Hanna shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Well luckily for you…I'm a math wiz."

"If you weren't I wouldn't be stealing your talents. I 'd probably call Spencer but I prefer your company to hers." I laugh and she hands me her book.

About thirty minutes into studying, Hanna's phone goes off and she gasps as she reads her text.

"What?" I ask as I look up at her.

"Spencer just asked me if it's okay to give Jeremy Walls my number." I roll my eyes so hard it hurts.

"Well…can she?" I ask.

"I don't know. Jeremy's hot, yeah but I…don't think so." Hanna texts Spencer as she talks.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Just…not feeling it. Him…or nay boy for that matter. Not right now anyway."

"Well good. He probably wouldn't treat you how you should be treated and he definitely doesn't deserve the opportunity." Hanna smirks and moves closer to me.

"Why are you so over protective of me?" She asks and I gulp. I said too much. Avert! AVERT!

"You're my friend, I have to look out for you. Now for number 11, you have to –"

"Emily." She says and I stop talking.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad we're friends." She says and those words do irreparable damage to my heart.

I feel like crying, screaming and punching a wall. I can't take this anymore. Aria was right. I have to get this off my chest. I just have to…for my own sanity!

"I can't do this anymore." I say as I stand from her bed. Hanna stands too and gives me a look of confusion.

"If you want to take a study break all you had to do was say so. I could use –"

"No not that." I say interrupting her. I take a deep breath and say words I never thought I'd say to her.

"Our friendship. I can't do it anymore…" hanna walks over to me.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asks. Here goes nothing… I turn to look her straight in the eye and steady my nerves.

"Hanna…I'm in love with you. I have been –"

"Since forever." She interrupts me. Wha…She knows?! How?!

"I can tell when guys have crushes on me. It's no different with girls. I can tell when boys are in love with me too and you're no different."

"If you knew…why didn't you say anything?" She didn't say anything about it…that can only mean that…I'm about to get my heart shattered…

"I'm just supposed to say I know you're in love with me? Now let's finish studying? I was waiting for you to tell me." I nod my head.

"So…what are you going to do about it?" She asks me. What does she mean?

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you just gonna confess your love for me to just get it off your chest or…" She moves closer to me and takes my hands in hers.

"Are you gonna ask me out?" It's official. I'm dreaming. This isn't happening...

"Are you messing with me?" I ask.

"Nope. So…what are you going to do?" She looks deep into my eyes and it makes me feel…naked. I feel like…she wants this…

"Will you…um…will you go out with me?"

"Like a date?" She asks with a smirk and I nod my head.

"Yeah. A date." Hanna smiles at me and like always I melt at the sight of it.

"I'd love too." Hanna embraces me into a hug and I let my body melt into hers.

She said yes…I'm dating my dream girl…this is my dream come true.


End file.
